Full Moon
by merbear137
Summary: Jacob Black thought that nothing could ever replace Bella Swan. No one and nothing could ever mend the gaping hole spreading throughout his body... the hole in his heart. But then he met Chloe, and his life changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: You all know the drill. I own nothing (wish I did), and this is NOT a copyright infringement. I wish I was making $ for this but, sighs, I'm not. Darn. Therefore no scary lawyer people can come after me. There I'm done. Read my story. **

Jacob's Story (for want of a better title)

"Mr. Warner, I'm not making it up this time!" whined Patrick Walters, who sat next to me in English. "I tell you it wasn't my fault that my paper fell in a puddle, these things happen!" I rolled my eyes along with the rest of the class. Patrick Walters was famous for his stories and excuses, as he almost never did his homework. I'd shudder to see his grade point average. I was doodling idly on the back of my folder, not paying much attention to the lesson. I never did anymore. Not since… my transformation.

"Just focus on not killing anyone," Sam had said. I smiled grimly to myself, finding it oddly amusing that it was now a concern. The "conversation" Mr. Warner and Patrick were having was continuing and, much to the class's delight, had already wasted 20 minutes of the period. I had completely zoned them out by now, lost in my imagination, thinking about life; the turn it had taken.

But I was brought back to the current world when Patrick groaned a disbelieving "that's not fair!" With a rush I could feel my anger spiraling out of control. _No kid, _I thought. _You know what's unfair… turning into a monster that you had previously viewed as folklore, learning that all kinds of horrors are reality, and losing the one girl you've ever loved to your worst enemy. _That _is unfair. _I worked desperately, trying to get as much calming oxygen into my system as possible. It wasn't working. Images of Bella, images of her with _him, _images of the redhead bloodsucker, of how scared Bella had been, of every horrible moment I had ever lived through flashed before my eyes.

And I had to get out of there. Fast. Without bothering to say anything, I rose, gathered up the small stack of books strewn about the desk, and strode quickly out of the room. No one protested. No one ever did _that _anymore. Not since… well you know. I wasn't fast enough though, because I had started to shake now. I quickened my pace, going as fast as a regular human could, heading for the main doors. When I reached them I threw them open, making an effort not to simply rip them off their hinges.

The forest wasn't far away, only a couple hundred yards off campus. I sped up even more now, after checking to make sure that nobody could see me. My entire body was trembling violently, making my teeth chatter, even though I would never again be cold. With a great effort I kept myself human until I broke through the tree line, but after that I let go, allowing my emotions to take over. Rage. Despair. Pain. I felt it all, and it was ripping me apart. And with one last throb, I was no longer human.

I could hear my pack members' questioning voices instantly, wanting to know what had happened; how _I _had lost control in _school_. I really just wanted to sit down and feel sorry for myself, but unfortunately my emotions weren't really calm enough for me to realistically sit still for any amount of time. I sighed, and once again permitted my emotions to run wild. I crouched in a starting position, and then barreled off into the forest, not even noticing that I was headed towards Forks.

I ducked and swerved automatically out of the way of the trees that were a leafy blur. No thought registered in my mind, just my anger, my despair, my pain. It consumed me. I was running faster than ever before, and I knew that that fact would not escaped the notice of my pack members. An image of Bella's face flashed before my eyes, blinding me. But it didn't matter. I was no longer in control of my body; it didn't require me to steer.

I was within Forks boundaries within minutes. I kept in the trees, skirting along the road, not allowing myself to be seen. The trip to her house was short. Still in wolf form, I darted across the street, too fast for human eyes to see. I dashed into the cover of the forest, and stood there, my brain finally able to work fully.

Reason started to be a factor once more, and I could feel my rage diminishing. But I still wasn't going to leave. It would help me even more to see her. Or so I told myself. I could feel Sam's thoughts, as well as the others, screaming profanities at me. They could see, sense, understand, what I was going to do, and they did not approve. Pretty soon Sam was just going to order me to stop, and I wouldn't be able to disobey.

So, as quickly as I could, I shifted my position so that I could see through her window. It was after school hours now, and I knew that she would be coming home soon. I waited. But not for long. I could hear the car approaching. The quite hum of a very expensive Volvo. And I could smell him. My nose wrinkled in disgust, and I could feel anger and adrenaline coursing through my veins.

No. I would remain in control. I would never let that monster prevent me from seeing Bella. _My _Bella. _But no… _I thought to myself. _She's not _my _Bella, as much as I want her to be. She chose him. _I shuddered, that unbearable thought coursing its way throughout my body. The sickly sweet scent of a vampire grew more pronounced, and I stiffened, as I saw the car turn smoothly around the corner.

My heart raced. My head spun. I could see Bella. I could see her. And she was smiling. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life; she easily put a Bottachelli angel to shame. There was just no comparison. A soft pink flush coated her pale cheeks, giving her a healthy glow. Her mahogany hair seemed to dance, falling perfectly around her face. Her eyes sparkled, giving them more depth than usual. She was perfection.

But she wasn't smiling for me. It wasn't me that made her look that happy. I could, and never would, have that effect on her. She liked him more than me. _Stop it,_ I commanded myself sternly. I would let nothing ruin this moment. As I gazed at her longingly, I saw the leech next to her stiffen. He could smell me. _Damn it! _I thought. He had sensed me, and I had just broken treaty.


	2. Chasing ME?

Author's note: k i didn't do one of these b4... but there's a first time for everythin! k so i no my summary sucked... i have no talents w/ such things... and i want you to know that just the fact that you're reading this makes you SUPER COOL!!!!! um... ya. i would luv u forever and ever if u reviewed... u no... constructive critisism and such. yep, that's it. enjoy! >.**Disclaimer: NO. **

Jacob's Story (for want of a better title)

Chapter 2:

** I was running again, faster even than before. I knew that if the bloodsucker chased me, I wouldn't stand a chance. With another burst of speed I quickly put another 100 yards in between me and Bella's house. Every few minutes I would whip my head around, convinced that the leech had snuck up on me, but it never happened. He never came. He wasn't chasing me. **

**Confusion controlled my brain, causing my vision to blur slightly. I didn't get it. If I had sensed a leech within a mile of Quillette land... well they wouldn't be around for much longer. Especially if said leech was one of the Cullens. I shook my head quickly; if I continued to permit my mind to wander, I would run into a tree, although I would probably do more damage to the tree than t would to me. **

**After a couple more miles I slowed down, as it was evident that I wasn't being followed. The adreniline that had coursed through my body at the sight of the vampire was slowly ebbing away, and I was becoming myself again. I quickly made my way towards my house, so I could get some clothes on. **

**Billy wasn't home when I arrived. I dashed in the back door, so as to reach my room and closet as quickly as possible. Once I was clothed, I padded to the kitchen, grabbed a muffin out of the plastic tin on the counter, and stuffed it in my mouth. I swallowed and drained it down with two gulps of milk straight out of the carton, and then headed out the door. **

**I knew Billy might be worried, not seeing me at home when he arrived. But since I didn't feel like writing a note, I bypassed the pad and paper sitting on the table and headed straight for the door. I tried to open it gently, but was only partially successful. I did, at least, succeed in not ripping it off its hinges, but there were faint marks where I had grabbed the handle. I was surprised. I hadn't really thought that I was that worked up, but apparently I was simply comparing my mood to what it had been previously, which was almost worse than it had ever been. **

**With a quick leap I jumped down the front steps, landing like a cat the concrete walk leading to our front door. I rose gracefully, and without a glance backwards, walked towards the beach. **


	3. Chloe

Author's Note: k i know that the last chpt was REALLY short... but im still debating whether or not to continue. so... if u want me to u'd BETTER review cuz if i don't get ten for this chpt (yeah i no my standards are low)... then it ends. sorry. ps: the luv u forever and ever if u review thing... it still stands. and yes maddie miquel i do in fact luv u for reviewing. XD 

**Disclaimer: Do i really have to do this? i mean... ask anyone. im not stephenie meyer. **

Jacob's Story (for want of a better title)

Chapter 3:

The beach was peaceful, the temperature warmer than the typical Forks weather. I padded quietly along the shore, gazing into the depths of the ocean. There was just a small beam of light kissing the gentle waves. It was very calming there, just listening to the water lapping onto the shore, dragging a few grains of sand back to the ocean's depths. _Just like Bella did to me... _I winced. I hadn't meant to think about her, especially after what I had just seen. I hadn't meant to picture her beautiful face, dancing tantalizingly close to me, floating above the waves. But now that I had permitted a single thought of Bella to float through my head, I couldn't stop the images that haunted me.

Pain flooded through me, ripping at my very being. I understood now, what Bella had endured when _he_ left. I sank weakly onto a nearby boulder, and clutched my stomach, rocking back and forth. I had never felt such pain. Such gut wrenching pain... not even when I "transformed" for the first time. A fire swept through my stomach, engulfing me in a wave of pure agony and misery. But after a few moments, the pain subsided, and I was immediately sickened with myself. Here I was, sitting on a rock in the middle of nowhere, pining away after a girl who loved my worst enemy. I shook my head, and with a colossal effort, replaced my pain with indifference. I could clearly care less about whom Bella loved; any idiot could see that. But after a moment I deflated. I couldn't even convince myself of that.

Feeling restless, I rose and continued to walk along the beach, permitting the water to slosh over my toes. Something shiny caught my eye, and I stooped to examine it. I it was a small shell, the palest of pinks. A glossy shine reflected light off it, giving it a majestic air. I brushed my fingers over it, and was greeted by a pleasantly smooth feeling. It seemed unbearable to leave such a unique treasure lying unappreciated on a deserted beach. So I picked it up, and pocketed it. I smiled slightly, feeling uplifted as a result of my find. Suddenly the world seemed a much brighter place. I knew that I should feel silly, being affected so strongly by a _shell_. But even though this was the case, I couldn't help the feeling of happiness and joy bubbling in my chest.

I had been looking down, unthinkingly scouring the area for any other treasures. But a slight noise a couple hundred yards in front of me made me look up. My jaw dropped, and I stared at the vision in front of me. To any human it would just appear as the vague outline of a woman, but with my enhanced eyesight, I could see how breathtakingly beautiful she was. _Almost as beautiful as Bella... _I quickly erased the thought from my mind, and refocused my attention on examining the superb features of the girl in front of me. A long sheet of midnight black hair fell to her waist, curling ever so slightly at the ends. She had flawless pale skin, but unlike Bella's, her cheekbones were coated with a healthy pink glow. And her eyes...oh god her eyes. They were a deep green, with specks of hazel giving them a playful air.

But for some reason I couldn't quite place, something seemed off about her. Like she was simply a lovely object to look at, and not a real human being. She was even closer now, her beautiful face turned towards the water, examining the deep depths of the sea. I lengthened my stride, curious about who she was and where she was headed. Within a few moments I was standing in front of her.

"Hello," she said in a singsong voice. She was full of confidence and moved and spoke with more grace than I had ever known a human could possess.

"Hi," I answered, surprised at how calm and steady my voice was. Usually a girl this pretty affected me stronger. "Where are you headed?" I asked.

"Umm..." she replied, her brow furrowing. "I'm not really sure," she drifted off. I gaped at her. _She was walking alone on the beach with absolutely no idea where she was going? _

"You probably think I'm crazy," she said, laughing softly. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. "I just moved to Forks... from Phoenix." My heart stopped, and I stared at her blankly for a second.

"You jus moved here from Phoenix?" I clarified. She nodded once, a small smile still dancing on her lips. _Why me?_ But, as much as I wanted to turn on my heel and leave this girl far behind me, I knew that I could never do that with a clear conscience. So I sighed and reached out my hand to shake hers. "I'm Jacob," I said in a resigned tone. She smiled brightly, and extended her arm as well.

"Chloe," she responded. I nodded, and smiled grimly. All the pain that Bella had caused was starting to become unbearable, threatening to consume me. I clutched my stomach absently, hardly noticing that I was dong it. But she apparently did, as she gave me a strange look.

"You okay?" she asked, concern clouding her voice. I nodded, my breath coming in short gasps. Finally the pain dulled, and I managed to wrench my hands from my stomach, using all of my strength to try to appear nonchalant. She wasn't fooled.

"Look, if you're sick you should really see a doctor. I hear that some of them down at Forks hospital are great. Especially a Dr. Cullen." She shrugged, and continued. "I haven't been down there yet, so I don't know for sure, but apparently Dr. Cullen is amazing, and unbelievably good looking!" _No way. No fricken way was she talking about one of _them... Unable to answer, I merely smiled reassuringly.

"Really," I insisted. "I'm fine. There's just a bug going around school. Maybe I'm catching it." She nodded, seeming appeased, and smiled suddenly, a toothy grin. I decided instantly that I wanted to see her smile again.

"I do believe, Jacob, that you are my first friend I've made. Well... I guess not _friends _exactly, as I've only just met you, but..." She drifted off, a slight flush coating her cheeks. I smiled too, surprisingly happy that Chloe could consider me a friend already.

"Friends." I said firmly. And that's what we were. Within the space of five minutes, Chloe and I had talked about nothing, and yet, we had connected. I smiled inwardly, elated that such a horrible day could turn around so beautifully.

"So, Jacob," Chloe asked, digging her toe in the sand. "You wouldn't happen to know how to get back to Forks, would you? I've kind of been walking for a while, and honestly, I'm completely lost." I smirked, finding it oddly amusing how she had managed to get lost so quickly after arriving in the area.

"Why it just so happens that I do," I said, smiling. "Come on, we can go back to my house, and I'll give you a ride home."


	4. Goodbye

Final Author's Note:

Yes that's right I said FINAL author's note. As in, I will not be continuing this fic. I'm sorry to say that Jacob Black is boring me to no end, and the plot I had mapped out is just not nearly as appealing as it was 4 months ago when I got the idea. So, I apologize to the few people who actually enjoyed/read my story. It ends here. I do intend to write more in the future, but it will definitely NOT be from Jake's point of view. He's boring. If you're a Harry Potter fan, you might see some fics of mine for that. If you're a Great and Terrible Beauty/Rebel Angels Fan, there is also a chance that u will see a story from me. But not from Jacob. I will definitely write more for Twilight, as my obsession with Edward Cullen is rather unhealthy O.o and does not allow for me to leave the Twilight characters alone. Whether or not I post those stories is another matter entirely, but you just never know. So it is now that I say goodbye.

With much love to my excellent reviewers (all ten of them… whoopee), I sign off.

Meredith


End file.
